maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking On the Phone (transcript)
'"Talking On the Phone" '''is the 22nd episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house. Then the scene zooms into one of the windows, where it takes place in the living room. Maraya is shown sitting on the couch with Haley and Debbie. Debbie is about to tell Maraya and Haley something) Debbie: Okay, girls. Since I'm going to be gone later, I'm going to show you how to talk on the phone just in case I'm gone. Maraya and Haley: Okay! Debbie: Now, this is what you do. When the phone rings, run to it and the first thing you say is "Hello? Harrelson's residence?" And then after that, you say "Who is this?" Now, you try. Maraya and Haley: Ring, ring. Maraya: Hello? Harrelson's residence? Who is this? Haley: It's Haley speaking. Who's this? Maraya: It's Maraya, hi! Debbie: Great job, girls. Now you know how to speak on the phone just in case I'm gone. Steve (not seen): Debbie, you need to go to the grocery store and get some groceries. Debbie: Okay! (turns to girls) Maraya, Haley, I have to go to the grocery store to buy some groceries. And remember, when the phone rings, answer it, okay? Maraya and Haley: Okay! Debbie: Great! Then see you later, girls! Maraya and Haley: Bye, grandma! See you later too! (Door shuts) Maraya: Hey, Haley, let's go upstairs. Haley: Okay! (The scene changes to where Maraya is in her room, sitting on her bed) Maraya: Now that grandma's gone and I'm waiting for the phone downstairs to ring, I need to think of something else to do until it rings. Now what can I do in order to wait? Hmmm… (She thinks about it until she gets an idea) Maraya (looking at camera): I know! I'll get Ruff while I wait! (She runs off) Maraya: Now all I have to do is to make him come to life. (looks at camera) To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer and says the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After Maraya says the magic spell, she gets back on her bed and waits for Ruff to come to life and land on the floor. When he lands on the floor, he crawls to where Maraya is and greets her) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Oh. Hi, Ruff. I got to tell you something: my grandma taught me and Haley how to talk on the phone, and now all I'm doing is waiting for it to ring. Ruff: Where is the phone? Maraya: It's downstairs in the living room. (Phone rings) Ruff: Do you hear that? Maraya: What? Ruff: I think…it's coming from downstairs. Maraya (gasps): Could it be?! The phone's ringing already? Ruff: Yes, yes! Now go downstairs, quick, before it stops ringing on you. Maraya: Okay! (She runs off again, then the setting changes to where she is seen running downstairs) Maraya: Hello? Harrelson's residence? Who is this? (A moment of silence occurs) Maraya: Hello? (hangs up) Oh, the person hung up on me. Guess I will have to tell Ruff about it so he'll know. (Maraya walks away to go back to her room. Ruff is seen sitting on her bed, waiting for her to be done with the phone call) Ruff: So, who was it? Maraya (sighs): It was no one, Ruff, because the person hung up on me. Ruff: Aw, that's okay, Maraya. Just try to be quicker the next time it comes. Maraya: Okay… Ruff: So, Maraya. Is this the first time you're going to speak on the phone? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff: You know, Maraya, talking on the phone can be a great way to practice communication. Maraya: Huh? How? Ruff: You talk to another person who's speaking with you. Maraya: Oh… (Phone rings again) Maraya (gasps): The phone! Ruff: Huh? (Maraya is seen running downstairs again so she can get the phone, but when she gets on it, it happens again) Maraya: Hello? Harrelson's residence? Who's this? (Moment of silence occurs again) Maraya (shocked): Hello? (hangs up) Aw, not again! (Maraya walks away back upstairs where Ruff was seen sitting on her bed waiting for her to come back) Ruff: So, did you speak on the phone yet? Maraya: No. Ruff: No? Maraya: The person hung up on me again. Ruff: Oh, come on! Maraya, try to be really quick next time it happens. Otherwise, you'll not be able to talk on it at all. Maraya: Okay. Ruff: Hey! I got an idea! How about if you can practice talking on the phone now? Maraya: How, Ruff? The phone hasn't rung yet. Ruff: You can use my phone to talk to me. Here. (He offers her his phone as he runs away downstairs) Maraya: What is this for? Ruff (not seen, laughing): You'll see! Maraya: Okay, I suppose I'll wait by myself here, until something shocking or surprising happens. (She starts waiting until she heard Ruff's phone rings) Maraya: Huh? Is the phone ringing already? (She picks up the phone and looks at it) Maraya: Well, okay. I better go answer it before it stops ringing. (Maraya makes the phone stop ringing as she begins talking on it) Maraya: Hello? Who's this? Ruff (on phone): Hi, Maraya! Maraya: Ruff? Is that you? Ruff (on phone): Yes, yes! It's Ruff speaking. How are you? Maraya: Uh…great, Ruff. I'm doing great! Ruff (on phone): That's great! I have to go back upstairs and talk to you about something, okay? Maraya: Okay. Ruff (on phone): Bye. Maraya: Bye! (Maraya hangs up from the phone and ends the call, then hands it back to Ruff) Ruff: Great job, Maraya. Now you know how to talk on the phone! Maraya: Yay! Ruff: Now all you have to do is to wait for the other phone to ring. Maraya: Okay. (While Maraya and Ruff were waiting, some music plays in the background. When it was over, Maraya was sitting on the bed again with Ruff until the phone was heard ringing again) Maraya: Huh? Ruff: Maraya, the phone's ringing again. Go get it! Maraya: Oh. Okay! (Maraya is seen running downstairs, excited, until she gets the phone and starts talking on it again) Maraya (excited): Hello? Harrelson's residence? Who's this? (Moment of silence occurs yet again) Maraya (shocked): Hello? Hello? (hangs up) Not again! (She walks back upstairs to where Ruff was sitting. He asks Maraya if she did it yet) Ruff: Maraya, did you do it yet? Did you do it yet? Maraya: No! I didn't! Ruff: Oh, Maraya. What have I told you about being quick when the phone rang? Maraya (thinking): Um... Ruff: Maraya, if you keep missing the phone calls, then you'll not going to be able to communicate! (Knocks on door) Maraya: Who can that be? Let's find out. (When Maraya opened the door, Haley was there) Haley: Maraya, you know how you're trying to talk on the phone by yourself for the first time? Maraya: Yes... Haley: Well I have to tell you that ''I'm actually the one who answered all the phone calls and everything. Maraya (gasps): What?! You answered my phone calls?! How dare you, Haley! Don't you know that I'm the one who's supposed to answer the phone calls? Haley: Yes, I knew that. But when you tried answering the phone, it kept hanging up on you because I kept getting the phone. Maraya: Well, I can't believe it was you, Haley. I thought grandma taught both of us, not just you. Haley: She did, Maraya. It was just that I was quicker than you. (Maraya turned her head to the other side because she was mad) Haley (not seen): Maraya? Maraya: Get out, Haley. I'm mad. Haley (not seen): Okay. (Door shuts) Ruff: Wow, Maraya. I can't believe that your sister kept answering the phone and not you. (Maraya sighs sadly) Ruff: I knew you were excited to do it, but you didn't do it. Instead, Haley did it. Maraya: Aw, I wanted to do it and I didn't. I guess you're right, Ruff. If I don't talk on the phone, then I'll never be able to learn how to communicate. (Phone rings) Ruff: Maraya, I think the phone's ringing again. Go and get it so you can talk. Maraya (sad): It's no use, Ruff, because Haley is going to get it instead of me. Haley (not seen): Hello? Harrelson's residence? Who's speaking? (Moment of silence) Haley (not seen): Oh, hi grandma. I'm glad I'm speaking to you. (Another moment of silence happens) Haley (not seen): Oh. You want to talk to Maraya? Okay, I'll go and give the phone to her so she can talk to you. (After Haley was heard speaking, a moment of silence happens again as someone knocks on Maraya's door) Haley: Maraya, you got a phone call from grandma. Maraya (gasps surprisingly while getting up): Really?! Haley: Yes. Now here, talk to grandma. Maraya: Okay! (laughing) (Maraya grabs the phone from Haley and runs to Ruff so she can talk to Debbie on the phone) Maraya: Hello? Oh, hi grandma! It's Maraya! How are you? Debbie (on phone): I feel good, Maraya. How about you? Maraya: I feel great, because I'm talking to you on the phone! Debbie (on phone): I'm glad you are, and I know that you're glad because you're talking to me. Maraya: I am, grandma, cause you know it! Debbie (on phone): I do. Now grandma will be home soon, okay? I love you! Maraya: I love you too, grandma. Bye! (Maraya hangs up from the phone call and gives the phone to Haley. Then she walks back to where Ruff is and sits on the bed with him) Ruff: Maraya, you did it! You talked on the phone for the first time and now you know how to communicate. (hugs Maraya) Great job! Maraya (laughing): Thank you, Ruff. Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. And now you know how to do another skill, I got to go! Maraya (sad): Aw, but, Ruff. I don't want you to go! Ruff: I know you don't want me to go either, but I have to. (Maraya still becomes sad afterwards) Ruff: But don't worry. I'll come back whenever you have another problem. Maraya: Okay. Goodbye, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. I'm glad I helped you today. Maraya: Me too! See you next time! Ruff: See you next time too. (He walks up to Maraya's computer and disappears into it. After that, Maraya says goodbye to Ruff one final time) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thank you for helping me today! (After that, Maraya crawls back to the other side of her bed and also thanks the viewers for helping her too) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too! I could've done it without you. And now that you all helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. See you next time! (The scene zooms out of Debbie's house and it fades out, which causes the whole episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie *Steve (not seen) Trivia *Steve was in this episode, but he was not seen in it. *Steve doesn't speak very much in this episode. *This is the first episode in the series where Debbie and Ruff help Maraya with the same skill. It was just that she got Ruff to tell more info about talking on the phone for the first time. *Skill(s) that Ruff helped Maraya with: talking on the phone for the first time. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)